<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Cream by richardnoelchris, un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753380">Strawberries and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris'>richardnoelchris</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Mighty Boosh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Ballroom Dancing, Comedy, Eventual Sex, Fluff, M/M, References to Jane Austen, Regency Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A regency inspired story,  with comedy woven into it.</p><p> Cast </p><p>Lord Michael - Richard Ayoade<br/>Arthur Knightley - Chris O'Dowd<br/>Rowan Bennett/Piper Love - Noel Fielding<br/>Miss Dolly Woodhouse - Dolly Wells<br/>Andrew Darcy - Julian Barratt<br/>Belle<br/>Miss Kitty and Cathy Woodhouse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bennett/Darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The introduction to our story...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lord Michael was on his way back from Finsbury Market in his coach, donning a velvet, purple cloak when he noticed a boy with a ponytail struggling with two heavy bags, one containing seed and the other containing grain, tongue out in total concentration. He was wearing a white linen shirt with ties that fastened at the neck line, along with a pair of messy brown trousers and muddy boots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the Lord's amiable nature to help the poor boy, so he knocked on the roof to signal his servant and said, "Pull over!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry sir?" replied the servant, slightly baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His travelling companion Arthur was seated next to him and repeated a little louder, "I believe he said, pull over, good chap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant adhered to this, "Oh. Very well, right you are Sir." He raised the reins, bringing the horses trot to a halt, then he hopped off the box seat and made his way round to the side of the coach to open the door for Lord Michael and Mr Knightley. They made their way out onto the crunchy gravel and approached the young lad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" Screamed the boy in a slightly high pitched tone, forcing the bags to the gravel with a thud. "Forgive me Lord Michael, for I did not see you. I hope you do not think me rude." He bowed before him while also using his foot to push the bags aside, slightly embarrassed that the Lord should see him like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is quite alright dear boy. My companion and I were just on our way back from Finsbury Market, for we are out of bread and cheese." He leaned forward and put a hand to the side of his face, "Arthur here has quite the craving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do love me cheese." Said Arthur passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And impeccable hearing." Lord Michael giggled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well quite. So….why have you stopped to talk to me. I am not in the most pleasant state?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I noticed you were struggling with those bags there. I just wondered whether we may be of any assistance?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Why 'tis very kind of you my Lord, but I am quite capable." Replied Rowan resting on his heel, with his arms behind his back and his head down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see that, well, you look to me to be such a hard working young man."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Lord. Perhaps there is room for a boy like him at the Manor?" Arthur hinted with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What an excellent thought! If you think it so dear boy. Tell me, what is your current profession? And also I don't believe you have told me your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy used his fingers to remove some stray hairs from his face and replied "But of course my Lord. My name is Rowan, I am 4 and 20 and as for a job I do not really seem to be in possession of one." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur asked inquisitively "Where then, might I enquire, were you off to with such heavy bags?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan licked his lips and answered "Oh well I was off to feed some chickens for an elderly woman who is incapable of doing so herself. For you see I enjoy helping others and she pays me what she can and then with the money I receive, I buy more chicken seed and offer to feed other people's chickens." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lord's eyes went wide and his mouth agape "Oh my, what a kind gesture, you know, you possess the exact qualities of a stable boy which myself and Arthur are currently looking for. Would you be interested in such a position?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan's jaw dropped and he was speechless "Yes my Lord I would love to. Wow!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur interjected "Well I'm sure Lord Michael will be able to provide a permanent home as well as paying you rather handsomely." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan replied "Wow this is most overwhelming. I really don't know what to say My Lord"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lord raised his hand "You do not need to say anything dear Rowan. I only ask that you ride with me in the coach to Queensbury Manor which will become your new home? Oh and you may bring the bags of seed for we have many chickens as well as other animals"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur picked up one bag while Rowan picked up another and he was in shock and placing one hand to his forehead he remarked "This is spellbinding!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think nothing of it" Arthur turned to Lord Michael "Sir I would be more than happy to ride upfront with the servant while you and young Rowan take the coach carriage"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you dear Arthur" he gestured to Rowan "After you?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rowan talks to the animals about love.<br/>He starts dreaming of the perfect gentleman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rowan was sitting amongst the chickens atop a bale of hay in the stable, with one leg crossed over the other like the ladies do. He was reading a novel entitled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pride and Prejudice...</span>
  </em>
  <span>but unbeknownst to him, he was holding it upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am most perplexed by this novel." He said to the chickens that were pecking at the ground and gathering round his feet, like it was story time. "These pages are difficult to decipher, I cannot for the life of me make any sort of sense of them." He snapped the book shut, "Incomprehensible!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned on the shut book in his lap, resting his elbows on the cover, biting his lip looking upwards dreamily "Tis remarkable how one always hears of these novels in which the lady always finds herself betrothed to a man" he threw some grains on the ground for the chickens, who were beginning to peck at his feet. Then he stood up, leaving the book on the bale and placed a hand on his chest in horror, his voice slightly breaking "The very thought! Me engaged to a lady?! Why, it makes one feel dizzy, for I am not that way inclined ha!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan bent over to pick up a metal pail filled with water, then he went over to the horse and placed his hand on its forehead "Drink up girl. Ha. Oh I cannot wait to fall head over heels in love with a perfect gentleman." The horse neighed and Rowan snapped out of his reverie. "Oh. You finished girl? Well done." The horse moved away from him once she had finished drinking and Rowan moved the pail to the other side of the stable and walked out, shutting the gate behind him and waving at the animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he began whistling a made up tune to himself and was greeted by the milk maid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Good day to you Mr Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good day to you Miss Dolly." He replied looking up at the sky, "And a rather pleasant one, is it not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why yes, It is indeed!" She was holding a pail of milk under her arm, "Only this morning I was milking the cows and the sky appeared quite grey in hue. But now. Well. Puts one in mind of a painting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan agreed. "Quite true Miss Dolly. Are you in need of any assistance with that pail of milk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why Mr Bennett, you are quite amiable, but I assure you I can manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But of course, for you are an independent and strong woman." He put one hand on his hip and the other was running through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah well when you have been working as long as I have, one soon learns to get by on one's own." Dolly laughed and sighed "Well, I had better get this milk to the kitchen." She tapped Rowan on the arm, "Good day to you Mr Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I hope you have a pleasant one yourself Miss Dolly." He waved her off. She walked off and bowed her head at Lord Michael who was heading Rowan's way, his crunchy footsteps becoming louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Rowan m'boy. I trust you have tended to the chickens and given the horses water?" He raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Lord Michael it is done" he clasped his hands together "They were quite hungry and rather thankful for it." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah good good" he put his arms behind his back and rocked on his heels "Oh. Well I'm here I need to...Achoo!" He placed a finger underneath his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of concern crossed Rowan's face "Oh I say Lord Michael are you feeling quite well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..achoo!" He scratched his philtrum "It is just my allergies. I am rather allergic to hay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well have you considered calling for a doctor? Perhaps he can cure your symptoms. Or at least lessen them, My Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a fabulous idea Rowan!" He looked up at the sky in deep thought and wagged his finger "Perhaps I shall send out letters to the best doctors in the region." He snapped his fingers "Oh! Or better yet! I had the pleasure of meeting a young man at the market once. His name was" he was searching for the gentleman's name by means of moving his hands around "Oh...Darcy. Yes that's it! Mr Darcy." He nodded his head. "Told me he was a doctor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh how wonderful" he stroked the side of his face slowly "Well perhaps you should send him a letter My Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will get right to it at once!" He placed an appreciative hand on Rowan's shoulder "Thank you Rowan...Achoo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bless you My Lord." He handed him a handkerchief from the pocket of his breeches and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the handkerchief "You are the most delightful fellow Mr Bennett" he blew his nose. "Well I have to get back to my book" he leaned into Rowan "It will not read itself" the two of them laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A charming doctor visits The Manor and Rowan finds him endearing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The horse is called Sharona because of @noels-skywalker ;) and the song by The Knack haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rowan was in Peach Gardens, picking flowers for the dinner table. Situated within the Gardens was a tall, stone fountain that spouted water from the top surrounded by a pool of water in a circular shape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled the flowers that he had already bunched together, "Oh. These foxgloves smell positively divine. They will surely create a beautiful scent when placed in a vase, and they are guaranteed to brighten the place up." A sound of a horse's hooves trotting against gravel filled the air which caught Rowan by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, how could I be so forgetful? We are supposed to be receiving someone today. A doctor no less." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squinted to try and make out the unfamiliar silhouette riding toward him. As he got closer he realised the man was quite handsome in appearance. He had a black top hat and tails, along with long black trousers and a white shirt with a tied cravat. His shoes were immaculate, riding boots with a little heel. He dismounted his horse cautiously, landing right in the view of Rowan who had panicked and hid behind one of the hedges clutching the flowers he had just picked close to his chest and breathing heavily. The strange gentleman had turned out to be Mr Darcy, who was visiting the manor in order to examine Lord Michael's symptoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His horse started to follow him as he began to walk toward the front door, he put out a hand "Woahh girl, I will return shortly. There is no need to follow me so closely Sharona." He took out a pocket watch from his tails and clicked it open, observing the time. "Ah, and not a minute late." He put the watch away and walked up the steps to the door where he knocked firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was greeted by Arthur, who had his hands behind his back, "Ah, Mr Darcy, you have arrived. How marvellous! Please, follow me. Lord Michael is expecting you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sir." Mr Darcy said tipping his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan watched on as he walked inside the manor, hearing muffled sounds of light conversation. He emerged from behind his hiding spot and slowly wandered over to the horse. "Huh. Sharona. Is that your name?" She neighed in reply and Rowan smiled stroking her mane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur led Darcy into Lord Michael's chambers, "He's in here. Would you like a cup of tea or anything Mr Darcy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, that is very kind of you, good Sir but I am fine for the moment. I actually had one before I left my….house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Arthur nodded and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Darcy removed his top hat, "Good day My Lord, so lovely to make your acquaintance a second time!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, Mr Darcy. I hope you did not have too much trouble finding the place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No trouble at all My Lord. May I?" He gestured to the chair across from the bed and Lord Michael nodded. "So. What seems to be the problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I usually get a little sniffle around this time of year. But it seems to have gotten more severe when I go towards the stables."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Carry on. Anything else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh. No not really, I just wanted to know if there was perhaps a cure or something to relieve my symptoms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I?" Darcy pulled out a flat wooden stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But of course." Lord Michael opened his mouth wide as he asked him to say 'Aaah.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. Have you had a sore throat recently My Lord?" He took the stick away so he could speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why yes. As a matter of fact it has been quite on the tickly side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. What you have here My Lord is an allergy to horses, your symptoms worsened just now because I myself rode here on horseback, which I do apologise for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh well you weren't to know Mr Darcy. So what do you recommend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Well you shall have to stay away from horses. So, no more unauthorised walks to the stables."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well if that's what you recommend. I shall oblige."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There came a knock on the door </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur popped his head around the door "My Lord are you quite finished?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Arthur, Mr Darcy here has just explained to me that I am allergic to horses and so I must be cautious when I walk toward the stables and will need a companion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wonderful My Lord, shall I show Mr Darcy out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you please Arthur, yes that would be lovely of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Farewell My Lord I wish you a pleasant day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good day to you Mr Darcy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They descended the stairs while Arthur was telling Mr Darcy a random story, which Rowan only caught the end of as they walked outside into the garden </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is why I said 'those breeches are far too tight for you.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha, delightfully funny. What a tale that is, Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I thought so, it makes a rather hilarious anecdote at parties and social gatherings. Anyway good day to you Mr Darcy, safe journey home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Darcy looked around the courtyard in search of his horse and started to panic when she wasn't there "Sharona!" He called again louder "Sharona!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan heard his voice and noticed he was calling out for his horse so he gently took it by the reins and lead it to Mr Darcy from the stable. "Um excuse me, I believe this is yours" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes my beautiful Sharona haha, thank you um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Rowan Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah nice to meet you Rowan and thank you for returning my horse to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tis no trouble, she is an excellent horse, so handsome haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is indeed. Oh where are my manners, Andrew Darcy at your service sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Likewise." He looked at his watch. "Ooh! I had better be off I have other patients to see and then it is time for my tea. Good day Mr Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes good day Mr Darcy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Darcy mounted his horse and Rowan looked up at him wide eyed. "And uh will you be visiting again? Not that I wish the Lord any further illness, but I would like to spend more time in your company." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, perhaps if I am invited I shall return." He winked, which made Rowan blush. "Onward." He tapped his horse to start it and was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan felt like he had the wind taken out of his sails, he blinked quite rapidly and went back inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur is painting the Lord's neice Belle and Rowan's infatuation grows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the drawing room, Arthur was creating delicate brush strokes on to a white canvas. In the centre of the room, sat a young, brown skinned woman with curly hair posing for the painting. Her name was Belle and she was Lord Michael's niece. She was holding a peach while on a chair with her legs crossed over one another, facing Arthur side on. Rowan was lying down on the chez lounge with his arm over his eyes and lips slightly parted, letting out a slow sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur noticed him from the corner of his eye and asked, "What seems to be troubling you Mr Bennett?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Arthur. I am infatuated." Replied Rowan in a dream like state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? And who may I ask has you so infatuated?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan moved into a sitting position. "Is it so wrong for me to be in love with a Doctor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What Doctor?" Belle chimed in, looking away from the peach in Rowan's direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why, Doctor Darcy!" Rowan had his hands on his head and walked over to the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He must be quite special to have caught your attention so." Belle raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate you taking an interest, Belle. But you must sit still, tis all I ask of you, my dear." Arthur pointed a paintbrush at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sorry Arthur." Belle returned to her position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan was still gazing out of the window, dreamily. "Arthur. Will you paint me a portrait of Mr Darcy's face?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only ask that you capture his brown eyes, his lips." He laughed to himself. "That wolf like smile, his wavy hair. Such perfect, perfect hair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He sounds positively handsome, Rowan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh he is, Belle. He's got such big hands." He licked his bottom lip,"Probably has an even bigger p-."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok! I uh. I think that is quite enough. Belle take a short break." Arthur placed his paintbrush back on his easel and rolled down his shirt sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But aren't we nearly finished Arthur? I should so like to see it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a few more tiny details, yes. I just think it best you take some time while I have a talk with Rowan here. For you have been sat down long enough, you should stretch your legs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh ok if you insist Arthur, I understand the grown ups need to talk. See you later Rowan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good day, Belle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look. I completely understand that you are in love Mr Bennett, but I cannot have you using such language in front of the Lord's niece. For she is only 17 of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Arthur. What a fool I am. I apologise profusely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your apology Mr Bennett. So I understand from your display of emotions that you wish to see Mr Darcy again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More than anything Arthur." Rowan placed his hands over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well perhaps we should convince Lord Michael to throw a ball."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes! How wonderful! There shall be dancing and music and laughter!" He spun around with his arms outstretched, then twirled Arthur around giggling. "Haha! Oh it is such a marvellous feeling to be quite so taken by such a gentleman." He stopped suddenly. "But yet, one feels almost queasy in one's stomach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's love for you, Mr Bennett."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well quite." Rowan held his face and said, "Oh Arthur. I have never felt quite like this before. What does one wear to a ball?" His pinky fingers fell into his mouth in a nervous manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led him to his chambers where there was a large wooden wardrobe. Rowan anticipated what was coming next, but was also slightly petrified. Arthur opened the doors and there was a pair of linen pink breeches and tailcoat embroidered with gold thread. There was also a champagne coloured waistcoat and white cravat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was saving this one for your birthday Mr Bennett, but I think the time calls for it now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan hugged Arthur and squeezed him tightly. "Oh! Thank you Arthur! It is gorgeous!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I sewed it myself, with only the finest of materials."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you are quite the seamster!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are too kind, Mr Bennett. Well. I shall tell Lord Michael and we shall send out invites. Why don't you try it on. See if it fits?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan nodded enthusiastically and Arthur left the room to allow him to try on the outfit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shall return to see it for myself. I am most certain that you will adore it even more when on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan blew a kiss and held his hands clasped by his jawline.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Michael throws a ball and Mr Darcy is there, affecting Rowan's behaviour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the ceiling of the ballroom there was a beautiful, gold chandelier, with many candles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Michael was all in red velvet and he looked handsome, he was sat in the corner with his niece conversing about how impressed they were with both the turnout and the decor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle ran excitedly to the table to get some battenburg cake from the middle of the three tier cake stand, the top tier had macaroons in an assortment of colours, while the bottom tier consisted of slices of angel cake. Also on the table was a bowl containing a trifle with four layers and fresh strawberries on the top, flutes filled with champagne, lemonade for those who didn't drink alcohol and little saucers in order for the guests to place their desserts upon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She filled her plate with a little bit of everything and took one of the dessert spoons. "Such a wonderful spread!" Cried Belle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Darcy entered the hall wearing a light blue, silk tailcoat with gold embroidery, a white ruffled lace cuffed shirt, a silver waistcoat with his pocket watch attached, white knee breeches and black shoes, his hair more curly than usual. Lord Michael noticed him from the corner of his eye and enthusiastically sprinted over to him. "Oh Mr Darcy so glad you were able to make it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand and Mr Darcy shook it. "I would not miss it for the world and I did have time in my schedule. I am most flattered that you did invite me in the first place, being a doctor and only being called upon when someone falls ill."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not at all. You are a friend and will always have a place at Queensbury. Well enjoy the ball, ensure that you feed yourself and I hope to see you dancing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Darcy laughed nervously, his tongue poking out slightly from behind his teeth. "Should the opportunity present itself, one might just lose all sense of dignity and let go of one's inhibitions ha!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marvellous!" He walked away and went to talk to Arthur. "Arthur did you notice, Mr Darcy has arrived? How splendid." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan was standing over by the table and overheard, he had to make himself presentable quickly as he was stuffing cakes into his mouth and had frosting on his lips and fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr Darcy noticed Rowan and confidently walked towards him. "Ah Mr Bennett."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked the frosting off his fingers, which caused Mr Darcy's cheeks to flush a bright pink. "Good evening Mr Darcy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. "Well I did not think I would run into you again quite so soon haha. Are you well?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan picked up a serviette to wipe his fingers. "Yes, quite well, thank you for enquiring. I am so pleased you were able to make it. You look quite handsome if you do not mind my saying so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Rowan bit his lip, hoping he would notice his outfit and his ponytail tied with a black ribbon. "Oh. I forget myself, you also look very handsome Mr Bennett."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed. "Why thank you Andrew."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Michael walked sauvely into the middle of the floor to make an announcement. He lightly hit his flute with his spoon to get his guests' attention. "Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming tonight, it does but warm my heart and is greatly appreciated. The orchestra will begin to play and they have informed me that it is time for the first dance of the night! So if you will all pair up, or sit out if you so wish, the food cannot go to waste after all ha. And take to the floor. I hope you all have a pleasant dance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan coyly looked up at Andrew. "Do you dance Mr Darcy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am often forced to when I attend these sorts of parties and eventually end up looking a complete and utter fool ha."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh ha." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But means as though I am here tonight with you Mr Bennett I do so feel very much like dancing." He held out an arm for him to grab and Rowan linked his hand around his muscle, his eyes widened. As they were walking to the floor Andrew softly said into his ear. "I will be a fool for you." Rowan giggled quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they floated to the dance floor, the string section began to play <a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RX6Vj3GO-Lo">'Friday I'm In Love.'</a> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew and Rowan faced each other along with all the other guests doing the same, and they bowed before one another. Andrew presented his hand, Rowan placed his hand delicately in his palm, smiling shyly and they started their dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the pairs held hands and stepped in and out again, raising their arms, before spinning around with their backs facing their partners. This meant that there were hands on hips, and Rowan filled with delight at the touch of Mr Darcy's fingers around his slender waist, causing him to close his eyes and bite his lip. Before he could stop himself, Rowan had moved his pelvis backwards….and then forward. Back and forth. Round and round. His cheeky gesture had made Andrew hot under the collar and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes back into his head. He was doing a poor job and so cleared his throat. This brought them to the next part of the dance where they walked slowly in a large circle formation. Lord Michael was there with Dolly and luckily Belle was on the other side of the room with Arthur, away from the vulgarity that was happening before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to the part where they had to switch partners, Andrew and Rowan didn't want to let go of each other. A warmth had disappeared as they dispersed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rowan went with Dolly, Andrew was with Arthur, and Lord Michael went with his niece. Everybody else changed their pairings too and were now face to face, ready to start the dance again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over, and the orchestra ceased playing, a round of applause filled the ballroom. Lord Michael said smiling, "Oh! Wonderful! Thank you to our marvellous orchestra for being here tonight! And thank you to our lovely guests! Safe travels home everybody. I bid you goodnight!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do dance so beautifully Mr Darcy. Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence, you must visit again soon!" Arthur shook his hand warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Consider it done, Mr Knightley." He replied, then walked over to Mr Bennett to say goodbye. Leaning in close to him, he whispered "I noticed what you were trying to do and I must say….I rather liked it." He bit his ear playfully when no one was looking, sending shivers down Rowan's spine and causing his knees to buckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip and whispered back,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Genius."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rowan writes a diary entry.<br/>Lord Michael suggests some entertainment.<br/>&amp; We see a bit of how Andrew Darcy lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the morning after the ball, Rowan was sitting at his vanity mirror in his all pink chamber, he carefully dipped a feather quill into a pot of ink and began to write gracefully on a piece of paper, using the natural light streaming in through the windows..…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Dear diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last night's ball was magical! There was music, laughter and dancing! Oh and that charming Andrew Darcy showed up wearing the most handsome of outfits, a beautiful, blue ensemble, quite a sight for my blue eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must admit I have dreams of a sexual nature about what he has under his breeches. And deviously, during the dance, I got to lightly caress it with my derrière.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to make my dreams a reality, or there is a certainty that my dreams will increase in sensuality. Oh and I almost forgot to mention, he whispered in my ear that he understood the reason for my deviancy, I am relieved that he feels the same way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully we will soon meet under different circumstances and I can have him all to myself as he is quite intriguing.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his diary entry with a final flourish of the date and he gently placed the feather quill back into the pot, rolled up the paper, tied it with a red ribbon and placed it inside his porcelain trinket box which was white with small roses and gold around the edge where it opened. He closed it slowly with a 'click.' Then he rested his elbows on his desk, placing his hands across his jawline in a dreamy sort of state, staring into the mirror. "Oh Mr Darcy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock. Knock. Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was at the door. "Awfully sorry to bother you Mr Bennett, but 'tis time for breakfast I have been asked to come and get you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you Arthur how very sweet, tell Lord Michael I shall be downstairs momentarily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded his head and began to shut the door but noticed Rowan's dream like state. "Are you still reminiscing about last night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes more than you know." He chuckled cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely. Well don't be too long your breakfast will get cold." He shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan walked to his wardrobe and put his silky, white robe on, fastened the ties, lazily put his hair into two ponytails and went down to dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was descending the staircase, he caught the end of the conversation that was taking place around the breakfast table in the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Michael let out a bellowing, nasal laugh. "A splendid idea!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan took some escaping hairs out of his eyes and asked sleepily, "Whatever is all the laughter down here about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah Rowan, glad you could join us we were just discussing the orchestra and how marvellous they are when Arthur suggested that we are in need of more entertainment! I wholeheartedly agree, what do you think Rowan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a chair, sat down and replied. "Oh what a delightful suggestion Arthur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you Rowan. Only difficulty is I don't really know what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan picked up his knife and fork, to cut his sausage, "Oh, well some comedy could be what this place needs, after all laughter is the best medicine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr Darcy would know the best medicine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Michael replied, "A remarkable idea Rowan! Have you anything in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished chewing so as not to speak with his mouth full. "When I was a child I used to perform for my friends, I would make up characters and create worlds and they would laugh. Perhaps I could create a new character, my mother always used to wear a heart on her cheek." He looked down at the locket, containing a picture of his mother, around his neck and touched it lovingly and continued. "I could wear a heart on my cheek just like she used to." His eyes went wide and his voice went higher, "Oh! And I could wear dresses and make up, with a gorgeous blue fan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Rowan, we get the idea." Lord Michael leaned forward, elbows on the table. "You are a strange one, m'boy. But. I am very much in love with the idea. Have you a name for this persona?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the ceiling, lips slightly parted and replied with a name, "Piper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piper Love. The most witty, yet charming woman you could ever wish to meet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know people!" Exclaimed Arthur. "Dolly's twins! Why, they can provide you with the finest of gowns, when met with preliminary sketches of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twins! Oh how beautiful! I should so like to meet them!" Said Rowan about to lick his plate, but then resorted to a napkin as Lord Michael shot him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Splendid! They work at the Haberdashers in Finsbury Market, do they not, Arthur?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed they do My Lord. I shall send for them at once!" They continued to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew Darcy lived alone in a quaint little village, just North of the manor, with only his horse to keep him company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before standing up to stretch. Then he opened up the white, lace curtains to let the daylight in and take in the view where a darling camellia plant stood on the bedroom windowsill. Outside the window stood an apple tree with a tiny bird chirping and Andrew watched with one hand on his hip while the other ruffled through his hair, breathing in and out deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His moment of peace was interrupted when he heard Sharona neigh from below. This was a sign that she needed something to eat and Darcy remembered he did too, so with that he fastened his dressing gown and ran downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house that he resided in only had two floors. The bedroom - with a bathroom to the left of his bed, and the living room - where the kitchen also was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floors downstairs were dark brown with wood where the varnish had begun to wear. In the corner of the room sat an old, wooden armchair. It was decorated with two sky blue cushions to match the walls and despite the look of it, was quite comfortable. Also by the front door stood a bronze coat stand where his top hats lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went outside to the apple tree where some of the apples had fallen onto the ground around the trunk, and he picked one up, inspected it and said "Ah yes." because that was all he could muster up that early in the morning. He went to the stable at the side of his house, where Sharona was, she rested her head over the fence and he fed her the apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heated up some soup on the stove and poured it into a bowl, he placed it on the side table and retreated to the armchair which creaked as he sat himself down. He grabbed his book of medicine along with his specs from the side table, breathed on to them to give them a clean with the material of his dressing gown and then placed them around his ears with one hand. After reading a short chapter, his soup was cool enough to consume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite a blissful morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet Dolly's twins &amp; are introduced to Piper Love!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song that Piper does is from RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 2. Haha. We thought it'd be fun to add it in here, as Piper is basically a Drag Queen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little while after breakfast, Rowan headed to the music shop in town to look for a comedy song. He was browsing and his eye was caught by one in particular. <em> 'Songs To Make Em All Laugh.' </em></p><p>"Hoho! How splendid!" He said excitedly, flicking through the pages. "Haha! Oh! Why, they shall be most entertained!"</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Bennett, may I introduce Miss Cathy and Miss Kitty Woodhouse." Arthur stood with his hands behind his back. The Woodhouses were twins, 20 years of age and one had black hair, while the other was a brunette. They had green eyes that sparkled when the sunlight hit them.</p><p>Rowan extended a hand, "How do you do, ladies?"</p><p>They spoke together and did a curtsy "Charmed, Mr Bennett."</p><p>Arthur turned to Kitty, "My lady. Perhaps you should set up your make-up in Rowan's chambers." Then put a hand out to Rowan. "Would you..uh…?"</p><p>"Oh I would be most delighted. After you, Miss Woodhouse."</p><p>"In the meantime I shall show Miss Cathy to the music room."</p><p> </p><p>When in his chambers, Rowan showed Kitty his thoughts and ideas. "So. These are my initial sketches. I must confess they are quite rough in design, but-."</p><p>"No not at all. They are beautiful!" Then she pointed at the papers. "I very much like the idea of the hearts. Oh and Piper Love is a most fitting name!"</p><p>"Oh why thank you Kitty." He turned the page over, "And she shall have a dress like this, in a light blue. To match her fan of course, haha!"</p><p>"I very much like her already Mr Bennett. I will see what I can do." Kitty bought out a chest, that Arthur kindly carried for her earlier, and when it fell open, so did Rowan's mouth. He saw a variety of wigs, all in different colours and wasted no time trying them on.</p><p>Kitty placed a red one atop his head but Rowan had a face of disgust. The same thing happened with a blonde, a dusky pink, and a lavender until finally he settled on a jet black, Georgian style wig. It was quite tall and had curls at either side.</p><p>"This. Oh this is pretty. I do so think that it fits the character. Very suitable indeed."</p><p>"Wonderful! Well I shall return later on to assist you with your make-up. May I see the dress you have picked out?"</p><p>"Oh yes of course." Rowan got up out of his chair and walked over to his wardrobe to bring out a dress he bought earlier in the town. He held it up and asked Kitty's opinion "What do you think?"</p><p>Kitty's jaw dropped, she had never seen such a beautiful dress in her life. "Woah now that….!" She closed her eyes and held her fist to her mouth. "Is just the thing, Mr Bennett."</p><p>"I am so pleased you like it! It reminded me of something my Mother used to wear in her youth."</p><p>"I am sure she would be most proud of you Mr Bennett. Well, you must see my sister in the music room to practice your number. I am most looking forward to it!"</p><p>Rowan gave her a hug and said "Thank you so much!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>It was evening and the carriages were outside, word had been spread by Lord Michael that there was a new entertainer named Piper Love at Queensbury Manor and all his acquaintances were there. There were lots of chairs set up in rows in the music room, guests were slowly filtering in and taking their seats. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile behind the scenes, in the room next door, Kitty was applying Piper's makeup. She powdered his face and delicately applied a red heart onto the lips, then she took some black eyeliner and with a steady hand painted a petite, black heart on the left cheek just under his eye.</p><p>"Are you ready Rowan?" Arthur popped his head round the door.</p><p>"Dear Arthur I am quite ready but I must ask that you call me Piper for 'tis the persona." </p><p>"Oh forgive me. Piper."</p><p>"You are forgiven Arthur."</p><p>Just then Cathy barged in looking nervous and shaky, she went straight over to Kitty and held her by the arms. "Oh dear sister, there is an audience out there of quite a large amount and one's nerves are making their way throughout my person."</p><p>Piper stood up and held her hands with a look of concern "Oh my dear Cathy you are quite sweaty, you should take deep breaths or you will not be able to play and I need you. For what is a performer without a pianist?" </p><p>From the other side of the door she could hear Arthur begin to introduce her on the pianoforte, she started to panic "Oh my God!" </p><p>Rowan looked her in the eye and said "Do not worry you will be fine, you play so beautifully, go out there and show them what you're made of." He let the persona slip just to reassure her.</p><p>She took a deep breath and made her way into the music room, she bowed as she was met with applause from the guests and she made her way over to the piano, where the sheet music was. Arthur began to introduce Piper. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the most beautiful woman ever to grace these grounds. Miss Piper Love." He applauded and the audience followed suit. Piper walked out in her full costume, she opened her blue fan smiling and her eyes scanned the audience and who should she see right in the middle of the front row? Mr Andrew Darcy.</p><p>Piper's character voice was just Rowan's but slightly more posh and ghost like, it was haunting and hypnotising, she addressed the room. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen I am Piper Love and let me tell you I may be new in town but I have been around." The audience laughed. "Well anyway must get on I have a seeing to at 8pm and I cannot be late…….because he will be the one on the bottom." You could hear Lord Michael's nasal laugh from the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"This little number is entitled, The Same Parts. T'was written and composed by Lady Tatianna."</p><p>Piper nodded her head at Cathy and she began to play a soft melody on the pianoforte.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> '<strong>People in the ballroom, and I'm wanting to dance.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fellas looking at me like they wish to get in my breeches.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well, make haste and come and grab my peaches.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>His back on the wall, my derrière on his.' </em>She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'Dancing on the floor, trying to get a feel.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He realises not, that my banana peel….ed.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But what you see is not always the truth.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I possess all the same parts that you do…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>The same parts. </em>She did a cockney voice, <em>' THE SAAAAME PARTS-AH!'</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The audience had tears in their eyes from laughing so much and Piper got a standing ovation from the whole room but the first to stand up was Mr Darcy. Piper's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment but he quickly shook it off and looked at his adoring audience, he was so pleased that they had all taken a liking to this new character. He made a closing speech. "Thank you all so much I am flattered and most humbled. Thank you to the lovely Miss Cathy, you have magical fingers and your lovely sister is very talented with make-up. Well I will be off, I need to show a man my ankles. Good night." The audience roared with laughter as she exited the room.</p><p> </p><p> Mr Darcy knocked on the door where on the other side Rowan was beginning to undress.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>He went into the room, bowed and said "Ladies." This was directed at Kitty and Cathy. "I wonder if I could have a brief moment with Mr Bennett here?"</p><p>The twins left exchanging looks of excitement and said to Rowan "Good for you."</p><p>Rowan started to wipe the make-up off his visage "What did you think of the show Mr Darcy? I do apologise for the vulgarity, but as I say-"</p><p>"Would you like to join me for a picnic tomorrow?"</p><p>Rowan blinked. "Wuh. I beg your pardon?"</p><p>He put his hand on the back of his neck nervously and started to stumble over his words. "It's...it is fine with...with me if you do not wish to, ahem."</p><p>"I would very much like to. A picnic sounds just darling!."</p><p>"Brilliant, ha!, should we say 1pm?"</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Marvellous. Good night Mr Bennett, oh and fabulous performance by the way I have not laughed that hard in a while." He smiled and shut the door, nearly hitting himself on it on his way out. </p><p>Rowan smiled at the fact he was so clumsy, he put his fan over his face and chuckled. "He is but a fool in love and the feeling is mutual."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew and Rowan go on their picnic and get close...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rowan ran from the stable after feeding the animals. He made haste with purpose. Then he knocked on the door of the drawing room, opened it, and peeked his head around it where Lord Michael was reading a book. "My Lord?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rowan, m'boy." Lord Michael glanced up from the book. "Come in. What's on your mind?" He shut the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan rubbed his arm nervously, as he was in quite a state. "My Lord. May I have your permission to leave Queensbury for a short period of time? For you see, Mr Darcy has invited me for a lovely picnic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I see no reason why not. You're an excellent young lad Rowan. A real hard worker. I am proud of you, for you are like a son to me." Lord Michael placed his hand on his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. That is very sweet and you are very much like a Father to me. So it is a yes then?" He bit his lip eagerly awaiting the response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is m'boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you so much My Lord!" He gave him a hug, then straightened himself up. "Ahem. Well I shall return maybe some time come the morrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a good boy. Have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will My Lord." Rowan ran for the door, excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Rowan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes My Lord." He came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you be needing transport? I can assemble the finest of carriages for you with the most noble of horseman?" Lord Michael said with a flourish of his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that is very kind of you My Lord, but I fear Mr Darcy is picking me up later on and we shall ride via horseback. So I already have the most noble horseman. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha. Oh that is very good! Excellent! Well then you shall be on your way, but at least let me help you with your hair first. You have got hay everywhere." He smoothed his dirty blonde hair down and touched his nose lightly with his index finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oo. Haha. I know. I am a mess." Rowan reacted, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Michael chuckled. "What time is your picnic, lad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It shall be at 1pm. I am so very excited! and the weather is looking quite delightful today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you have time to clean yourself up a little bit." He took pieces of hay out of Rowan's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Rowan returned wearing a white high neck ruffle blouse finished off with a flared sleeves jacket in a cream colour. Black, skinny high waisted trousers with smart shoes completed the ensemble. His hair was still a mess though, it was the only thing that needed sorting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Look. Magnificent." Said Lord Michael, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you My Lord." Rowan replied, striking a pose with one hand on his hip and the other on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come over here and let me sort out your hair, Rowan." He gestured him over. Rowan walked over to him, smiling from ear to ear. "You are quite fond of Andrew Darcy aren't you, m'boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. I. I." Lord Michael looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Rowan sighed, "I am deeply infatuated with the man. That is the problem My Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, here's what I think, turn and face the mirror now come on." Lord Michael grabbed a hairbrush from the sofa and ran it through Rowan's golden locks. "I think that is very charming and last night after your astounding performance, he told me you are constantly on his mind, from the minute he wakes up, to the moment he goes to bed. Now I think that is a kind of love that you must hold on to, my son." He took his hair into a ponytail and turned Rowan around to plant a kiss on his crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am very pleased to call you my Father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them hugged and Dolly walked in the room. "Sorry to interrupt this very sweet moment My Lord, but a Mister Andrew Darcy is outside with his horse. Says he is here for Rowan Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Rowan took a deep breath. "Thank you Dolly. I shall be out momentarily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolly bowed and left. Lord Michael smiled at Rowan and then waved as he walked away. He watched from the window as Andrew helped him onto the horse, Rowan wrapped his arms around his waist, and with a "Ya!" They were away. Off on their picnic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful location with greenery and a gorgeous lake that reflected the sunlight. Just beyond the lake was a small house surrounded by a couple of apple trees. Andrew helped Rowan down off the horse. He was dressed in a white flowy shirt and red waistcoat, complete with cream trousers and smart black shoes. His hair was curly and one strand fell in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well here we are, my humble abode." Andrew said as he walked Rowan though his house. "Wait there well I fetch the basket and put Sharona away. I shan't be a moment. You can make your way through to my back garden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan bit his lip and blushed. "Ok." Then he made his way outside where he was met with an array of flowers and blackberry bushes. He looked around in wonderment rubbing his arm with his mouth wide open. There were some clinking and thudding sounds coming from the kitchen followed by a "Oh good heavens!" From Mr Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan turned his head, "Is everything alright Mr Darcy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came out to the garden carrying a basket in his arm with a blanket inside. "Oh yes haha! I just..I uh accidentally knocked something over. But, no matter." He spread the gingham blanket out on the grass. "There we are. Ha! Now we can sit. Please." He gestured toward it and they both sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The basket contained; a jar of jam, marmalade, a small bowl of strawberries, slices of bread, a ceramic pot of cream with a teaspoon, two glass tumblers, a bottle of elderflower, some cutlery and some ceramic plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must say, your outfit is very handsome Mr Bennett."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you! You look rather dashing too. And might I say, this all looks delicious! You have really outdone yourself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you." Andrew replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picnic was going well. They consumed a good amount of jam sandwiches and were now moving on to the strawberries and cream for their dessert of the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always say, nothing goes better with strawberries than cream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I very much agree." Rowan said spooning some cream onto one and then popping it in his mouth, leaving cream all over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh here, let me get that." Andrew reached a hand over and with his thumb began wiping away the cream. Rowan forgot himself and parted his lips to suck it while keeping eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um." He said, pulling his hand away. "Ha….elderflower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes please. I am very thirsty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew poured some into the two tumblers and handed one to Rowan. "Cheers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers. To such a beautiful day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it began to rain and the two of them quickly packed everything into the basket and then stood up. Andrew flung the blanket over his arm and Rowan carried the basket inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well thank heavens we got out of that. I am so sorry that our picnic had to be cut so short."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, do not worry it is not your fault. The weather is most unpredictable." Rowan smiled back, nothing was going to make this day dull. Afterall, he was in good company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall get you a warm blanket." Andrew ran upstairs and began to rummage in his chester drawers to get the man he adored, downstairs some warmth. He heard the stairs creak and felt a breeze from where the bedroom door opened wider, and when he looked behind him, Rowan was standing there with his eyes all full of love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke softly to Andrew, his breathing getting deeper. "You play on my mind like a perfect melody."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew's breathing changed too, "I am most delighted to hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to move slowly towards each other to get a closer look, studying each other's faces. Andrew traced Rowan's lips lightly with his finger and Rowan closed his eyes and softly kissed it. Then he opened his eyes, looking up at the gorgeous man in front of him, Andrew slowly put his finger down and Rowan pressed their lips together and placed his hands around his neck, running fingers through the soft curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew slowly removed Rowan's jacket, sliding it off his shoulders, then removing his own waistcoat. Rowan moved his hands from Andrew's neck to his shirt, untucking it from his trousers at the waistband and breaking the kiss momentarily to lift it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Rowan lifted his own shirt over his head and they both stared at each other for a while, taking advantage of the fact neither of them had seen this much skin before. They both kicked off their shoes and took off their own socks, their breaths the only sound filling the room, complimenting the rain pitter pattering outside. Their lips met again and they each set to work removing each other's trousers and undergarments, when they were removed they flung them to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew delicately took hold of the ribbon in Rowan's hair and pulled it, causing it to fall like a feather and causing his hair to fall, he looked more beautiful than ever, he gently lay Rowan down on the bed then he whispered "I have longed for this moment ever since I laid eyes on you." In response to this Rowan stretched his neck outwards and bit Andrew's bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew entered Rowan and he gasped as he began to thrust at a steady pace. Rowan's head fell back, exposing his neck to Andrew who tried as best as he could to kiss his throat, Rowan gave a breathy giggle, he didn't know where to put his hands so he gripped onto Andrew's cheeks which made him laugh slightly and his head fell into Rowan's neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan was licking his lips and was suddenly feeling very sweaty, and as he got more comfortable with the whole situation, he thrust into it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh." He whimpered, his breath hitching as he wrapped his legs around Andrew causing his hands to rest around his neck. "A..a..Andrew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rowan..my..my..sweet...ahhh.." Andrew breathed into Rowan's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...Oh my...I think I'm…ahh"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me..too..ah.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached, Rowan's arm reached up to grab the head rail while Andrew gave him love bites on his chest and they rode it out together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the moment had passed, the rain had slowed down as well as their breathing. Rowan bought a hand up to Andrew's face and began to play with his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew whispered looking at him, "Genius."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We come to our final chapter where things get sweet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The birds were chirping, the sun was just beginning to rise and in its doing so, a warm, orange glow spilled into the bedroom, looking exceptionally beautiful through the lace curtains. Rowan and Andrew were lying in bed, legs intertwined, feet softly brushing against feet, Rowan's head in the crook of Andrew's neck, arm draped across his stomach, Andrew's fingers combing gently through Rowan's hair, his other hand resting lightly on his arm, fingers caressing it softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are like a gift. One I have the pleasure of opening at my leisure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan bit his lip and replied giggling "And a fine good morning to you Andrew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew giggled softly "Sorry I felt I needed to express that thought, though quite sappy I understand. Good morning. Rowan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan smiled. "We are both such a mess." They both laughed and this was the first time that Rowan had seen Andrew laugh this much, it was quite beautiful, his mouth opened wide revealing an almost wolfish smile and his tongue rested on one of his canines. Similarly, this was also the first time that Andrew had seen Rowan laugh this much, it was quite a sight to behold as his eyes shut tight and his jaw worked up and down and he cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew asked him "Do you feel Ok? You know after….?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, thank you for your concern. I feel as though I went into the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a silence Andrew softly said "I love you Rowan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan looked up at him and replied "I love you too." Then they kissed again and when they pulled away Andrew said "Oh dear. I am in quite a predicament, for I wish to make tea for us however that would require me to leave this warmth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan circled his chest "We could stay in bed. For I would like to stay here with you all day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not have work today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I would have but Dolly the milkmaid is attending to my duties today. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew brought him into a closer hug relieved "Ah then you are all mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you are wicked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never been so content in my life as I am in this moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was now 4pm and back at Queensbury Manor Lord Michael and Arthur were taking a stroll around Peach Gardens, picking out flowers for a bouquet to go on the dining table and so that Arthur could practice his still life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These?" Arthur asked Lord Michael's confirmation, crouching down and touching the white roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I rather think I could do a lot with these my Lord." He started to pick them but then Lord Michael had a change of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, what about these red ones? To make your painting more colourful?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes I see what you mean. The red would certainly add some vibrancy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Put them in the basket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went inside the Manor and Arthur arranged the flowers they had picked into a vase. He set it up on the table in the drawing room and began to create fine brush strokes with a steady hand. It started to get darker and darker and Rowan still wasn't back from Mr Darcy's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Michael walked into the room and spoke to him "Arthur?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes my Lord"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard any word of Rowan's return?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. No my Lord I haven't. I am sure he will be back soon, just be patient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know Arthur, but I cannot help but worry about him. He's so young and it has been 3 hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "He will be here soon I am sure of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening when Lord Michael was in bed, he heard a horse trotting and saw the outside lights go on. He quickly threw on his dressing gown, didn't bother to fasten it and ran downstairs where he saw Rowan in the same clothes as yesterday standing by the front door with Andrew Darcy. He noticed Lord Michael's disgust and took off his hat slowly approaching him on the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "My Lord, I am deeply sorry that myself and Rowan have returned so late, but we had a lot to discuss." Rowan had his head down and his eyes cast to the floor with guilt, he couldn't look Lord Michael in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly descended the staircase, "I see." The way he said this implied that he wanted him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. My Lord as you know, we spent the entire day...and night together." Lord Michael raised an eyebrow. "I have asked Mr Bennett here for….his...his hand...in..in marriage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan looked up through his hair, his eyes were pleading and focused on Lord Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I love him very much, in fact most ardently and should like to spend the rest of my life with him. All I require is your blessing My Lord?" He took hold of Rowan's hand, interlocking their fingers and looked at him. Rowan just bit his lip and looked as if he was about to cry with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Lord's frown softened into a smile and he hugged the both of them. "I see no reason why I should refuse it." He let go of them and held Andrew's hand. "Why, you sir have helped me immensely with my hayfever and allergies and I have no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect gentleman to keep young Rowan happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan beamed like a Cheshire Cat and he started to cry. "Thank you My Lord. Thank you so much!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a problem m'boy. Now, Andrew…" he said sniffing back tears, "Do you have living arrangements sorted?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well there is always my little slice of heaven up north, 'tis not far from here, we could always come back and visit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had better boy." He hugged them again, "I am so pleased for you." Then he whispered into Rowan's ear, "I am so proud of you son." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowan cried more, "I love you Father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Andrew m'boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes My Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you stay here at the Manor until young Rowan has packed all his belongings. Does that sound ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be delighted to My Lord. That sounds splendid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a year it has been!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am happy to announce that myself and Mr Darcy are married!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a truly beautiful wedding day, it snowed! A December wedding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Lord Michael arranged an orchestra to play 'Friday I'm In Love.' On a Friday! Ha! Imagine that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was our dance and bought back so many cheeky memories. Arthur could not stop crying, bless his heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is delightful and most heartwarming to know that I will always have a place at Queensbury Manor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I love Mr Darcy so much, what a perfect husband, I couldn't ask for anyone better than him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am most pleased to be a Mr Rowan Darcy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan rolled up the paper and placed it in his trinket box, along with his other entries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The married couple enjoyed a cosy evening in front of the crackling fire place where Rowan was lying down resting his head on Andrew's lap. While this was happening Andrew was reading to him and stroking his hair, dotting little kisses on his forehead between chapters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rowan had found his perfect gentleman and so had Andrew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They complimented each other like strawberries and cream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanna say a massive thank you to all those that followed the story.</p><p>This was so much fun for us to write!</p><p>Lots of love and light!</p><p>Stay safe! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>